


Do you still feel anything?

by azgedawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x09 rewritten, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Relationships: Echo/ Octavia Blake, Echtavia, Octavia Blake/ Echo, octecho, redspy
Kudos: 13





	Do you still feel anything?

(Echo’s pov)  
Echo always had Octavia in the back of her mind and god she hated it. She never necessarily hated her herself though. Yes she was definitely upset that she was the monster in all of Hope’s bedtime stories and how she said she “kicked” her off a cliff. But otherwise she never had a disliking for her. Hell when Roan asked for riders to be sent after her she stepped her foot in and practically begged him to let her go so she knew she would be in control of the situation. At least that’s what she thought at that time. She admired Octavia’s skill and when Bellamy came out to her about Echo and him she swore she saw jealousy and that made her mind wander. She had never until then really thought about Octavia in a romantic type of way. Sure there’d be a few times where she would catch herself staring longer than normal and let her image roam her mind but she had always stopped herself. Her crush on Octavia slowly grew and she knew it was wrong and hated it so she distanced herself. Until now, they were on the same planet in rooms next to each other waiting for the next day of training. 

(Octavia’s pov)  
Octavia had always felt something for Echo she didn’t know exactly what or why. She had felt betrayed on the cliff but she knew that was more so her fault as she walked into the sword and Echo did want her alive. She couldn’t help getting jealous when she saw Bellamy and Echo together even though she knew it was wrong. She should’ve been happy for her brother and her. She finally started to push her feelings down and made up bedtime stories to convince herself she didn’t want her and that she didn’t like her. But when they got to bardo she felt her feelings start to poke the surface again. Now she was much better at hiding her feelings so she didn’t let them show. Aside from the moment they shared when they shared a cell. It felt good to hug Echo but she felt a immediate wave of guilt when Echo was crying on her shoulder. So when Echo showed up at her door she didn’t know how to react.

Echo stood there in between where the door had opened waiting for Octavias permission.  
“Echo? Come in?” Octavia said as if it was a question. Echo walked in palms sweating heart racing. She took a deep breath and calmed down.  
“You do know I never kicked you off that cliff right?” Echo asked.  
“Yes I know, I walked into your sword what happened was my fault. You came all the way over here to tell me that?” Octavia rolled her eyes.  
“No.” Echo said stepping closer to her. Octavia let her breath hitch just a little and stared up at her.  
“Then what?” Octavia asked in a softer tone.  
“Do you feel, anything?” Echo asked stepping closer to Octavia trailing her finger up Octavia’s hand. Octavia blinked slowly eyes clouded with desire.  
“What do you mean?” Octavia asked.  
“I think you know.” Echo said moving hair out of her face. Octavia said nothing she just stood on her toes cupping Echo’s jaw and kissed her. Echo kissed her back pushing her body up against hers. They kissed for awhile before Octavia spoke.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Octavia said breaking the kiss cheeks flushed. Echo smiled and kissed her again letting Octavia pull her shirt off. Once her bra dropped to the floor Echo picked Octavia up making her gasp.  
“I’m not misreading this am I?” Echo asked setting Octavia down on the bed flat on her back.  
“No I want you.” Octavia said slightly embarrassed.  
“I want you too, I have for awhile.” Echo smiled making Octavia deeply blush. Octavia felt herself become wetter and let her chest heave.  
“I’m sorry I made you the monster in the bedtime stories you didn’t deserve that.” Octavia said making Echo smile.  
“It’s okay I forgive you.” Echo said watching Octavia pull off her shirt then discarding the rest of their clothes. Octavia kissed Echo again this time lightly moaning pulling her closer to her chest. Echo broke the kiss as she moved down to her perky breasts. She suckled on her left rosy pink bud lavishing the flesh of her breast with her tongue. Before moving back to her nipple rolling it with her tongue then moving to the other breast doing the same. Octavia moaned heavily as Echo sucked on her tits. Echo eventually traveled down to her navel leaving gentle kisses on her abs. Before lowering her head between her legs.  
“You’re wet.” Echo moaned in satisfaction before licking her natural lubricant and spreading it around her swollen clit. Echo then softly lapped at her folds before sucking on her clit. Octavia bucked her hips and gripped some of Echos hair before settling down again. When Echo started flicking her clit with her tongue Octavia whined and started rolling her hips fucking herself against Echo’s face.  
“Fuuuuck.” Octavia moaned.  
Echo then threw one hand over her hips steadying them making Octavia whimper. Echo then shoved two fingers into her making her gasp. She started thrusting adding another finger shortly after sending Octavia reeling. Echo curled her fingers and started fucking her as deep as her fingers would allow and fast but not too fast.  
“FUUCCCKK ECHO!” Octavia yelled as she started closing around her.  
“Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?” Echo asked seductively.  
“Yes.” Octavia whined gripping her hair again watching Echo fuck her. Octavia then let herself cum around her fingers. Echo pulled out once she came down from her orgasm licking her fingers clean and the rest that was between her thighs. Octavia was panting hard and Echo swallowed her breath with another kiss. Octavia flipped them and broke the kiss sitting tall on her stomach catching her breath. Before leaning down down kissing her nipples bathing each breast in turn with her tongue. Echo’s nipples immediately hardened and she let herself moan. Once Octavia was satisfied she softly licked her pulse point before kissing there too. She moved her hand down between Echo’s legs tracing her clit with her finger making Echo whine. Octavia smiled and thrusted three fingers into her. While rubbing her clit in tight circles with her thumb. Echo let herself moan again and before she knew it Octavia’s thumb had been replaced with her tongue. Echo bit down on her lip to keep herself from making too much noise as Octavia licked and thrusted and sucked. Octavia curled her fingers hitting the sweet spot and Echo gripped some of Octavia’s hair.  
“FUUCK mngh.” Echo moaned trying to keep her volume down. Octavia started flicking her clit with her tongue and thrusted deeper making Echo close around her fingers becoming slick with juices.  
“Fuuckkk SHIT Octavia I’m gonna cum.” Echo moaned. Octavia gave one last deep thrust before removing her fingers to move her mouth over her entrance putting her fingers back on her clit rubbing tight circles once more.  
“MMPH SSHIT!” Echo whined as she came letting Octavia lap at her juices swallowing as much as she could. When Echo came down from her orgasm Octavia licked up the rest of the mess that was left before wiping her face on the sheets moving her head up between Echo’s thighs.  
“I could get used to seeing you from that angle.” Echo laughed receiving a giggle from Octavia. Octavia then moved up and kissed her and Echo could taste herself and it made her smile. Octavia then moved to side of Echo facing face to face.  
“We should’ve done this long ago.” Octavia laughed.  
“Well maybe if you told me you had feelings for me we could’ve.” Echo smiled.  
“I thought you didn’t like me and to be honest I didn’t think you would be interested in any type of love or me for that matter back then.” Octavia said. Echo softened her eyes before speaking.  
“I liked you Octavia, I just let duty get in the way. I understand I may have came off as cold hearted but I really never meant to hurt you.” Echo said caressing her cheek.  
“You did? I guess I just have to stay clear from walking into your weaponry.” Octavia asked and laughed.  
“That would be key and yes of course I did how could someone not? You weren’t like the rest of skaikru you were much smarter and very much so less annoying. Hell your people slaughtered trikru‘s army yet you still became the generals second and became a assassin for them and a good one at that. Not just anyone could do that. You’re amazing Octavia and just because I refused to let myself show it I did genuinely like you and I’m very happy I didn’t kill you.” Echo said laughing at first before becoming serious.  
“I’m glad you think that way. I’m sorry I let power get into my head and that I was harsh towards you. You never deserved that even though you nearly killed me.” Octavia giggled with the last sentence.  
“I’m sorry okay.” Echo whined moving on top of Octavia smothering her face with kisses.  
“You’re forgiven.” Octavia giggled. And with that Echo smiled and smothered her neck and chin and collarbone with kisses making Octavia laugh.  
“That tickles!” Octavia laughed. Echo then moved to her lips giving her one last kiss before getting up. Octavia whimpered looking up at her with puppy eyes.  
“I have to go so they don’t suspect anything.” Echo said looking down at Octavia. Octavia got up and kissed her again one last time before breaking it. Echo got dressed and hugged her kissing her forehead.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow in training, I’ll try not to kick your ass.” Echo said and winked.  
“It’s your ass that’s gonna be kicked!” Octavia darted back smiling. Echo smiled back leaving the room to go back to her own. Octavia changed into nightclothes and fell asleep soon after with the ghost of Echo’s moans in her ears.


End file.
